Digimon 'The One' Part 1
by Hikaru4
Summary: The DigiDestineds head to the Digital World to find the crystal of Reliability


_Digimon_  
_'The One'_

Part 1

_"If theres no forgiveness in ones Heart...Their lost..."_

David looked over at Legendmon. "So all we have to do is find these crystals?"

Legendmon nods. "Yes. Becareful."

Cody looked around the temple. It was the same color as the Crest. Kari walks up to the crystal on a pillar.

"How is it I can find them?"

Legendmon looks over at kari. "I don't know."

Kari stared at the crystal. She slowly picks it up. It glows brightly and disappears into her Digivice. T.K. walks up to Kari.

"I know you can do it Kari. We'll come back later alright? It's getting late."

Kari smiles at T.K. "Alright."

David runs up to Kari pushing T.K. out of the way. "I knew you were special!"

T.K. slightly glares at David. Yolei and Cody start to head out with their Digimon.

"Lets go guys!" yelled Yolei.

They nod and follow. Kari waves to Legendmon.

"When i find out more I'll tell you!" yelled Legendmon to the DigiDestineds.

======================================================

Unfortunately Izzy and all the older kids were infront of the computer so the DigiDestined fly into them as they come out.

"OW!" Yelled Izzy from under everyone. "Please get off!"

======================================================

Ken layed down on his bed going into deep thought. He started to talk out loud to himself.

"It's been so long. I had almost forgotten about Hikaru...She's...What's the right word?...umm..."

"Pretty?"

Ken quickly sits up and looks at Leafmon. "What?"

Leafmon smiles(Well it's eyes do that happy anime thing). "She's pretty. She also seems very kind."

Ken blushes a bit. "Well I guess." He lays back down. "Her Digimon was named Kitmon. Eric's was Teddermon."

Leafmon looked at him. "Can't wait to see their other forms."

Ken nods and sighs deeply.

"You alright Ken?"

Ken nods. "Yeah...Just thinking. We'll go looking for the crystals tomorrow alright?"

Leafmon lays next to Ken. "Ok. I hope we find them soon."

Ken closes his eyes...Not even bothering to change his clothes. Leafmon falls asleep next to him.

======================================================

"Well?"

"Your right Legendmon."

Lights flick on in a lab. A man dressed in a brown cloak with a hood covering his face was staring at a large srceen showing a grid just like the one Izzy had.

"The inside is falling apart."

Legendmon walks up to the man. "We must hurry. I think it's time to summon them back here for testing."

The man truns to Legendmon. "You sure?"

Legendmon nods. "We must be sure they can summon The Power of 'The One'."

"Your right. I'll send them the E-mail. All five of them."

======================================================

_The Next Day..._

T.K. and Kari headed off to meet with the other DigiDestineds to find the frist crystal.

"You ok Kari?"

Kari looks at T.K. and nods. "I'm fine. Are you ok? You seem worried."

T.K. sighs. "I'm just not sure if we should trust Legendmon. He gives me the creeps. Evertime I look at him I feel as if I'm re-living a bad memory."

"Me too..." whispered Kari.

They meet up with the others.

"Hey there you two are." said Yolei. "You ok? You look tired."

T.K. and Kari nod. "We're fine."

They held their Digivices to the computer and head to the Digital World.

======================================================

"Ken Hony!" Yelled Ken's mother "A friend of yours is here!"

Ken smiled as Hikaru walks in.

"Hello Ken."

"Hello Hikaru. Wheres Eric?"

Hikaru frowns a bit. "Sorry. He could'nt make it. He's covering up for me right now. He said he'ed join us next time."

Ken nods. "Alright lets go."

They walk up to the computer and put their Digivices to the computer heading to the Digital World.

======================================================

"Wow. What is that Hikaru?"

Ken looked at Hikaru's Digimon in it's Rookie form.

Hikaru smiles. "Her name is Whitelionmon. She looks cute, but watch out for her Spike Feathers attack. It can cut just about anything."

Whitelionmon had white fur and was in the shape of something close to a cat. White wings were placed on it's back and it had a small golden dimoned shape on it's forehead. Ken smiles.

"Well lets get going."

Hikaru nods. Wormmon and Whitelionmon follow. They soon stop. Ken looks at Hikaru.

"Have any idea how to find the crystal?"

Hikaru shuts her eyes for a moment. She then opens her eyes and truns to the right.

"That way. The Crystal of Reliability."

Ken nods and they start off that way.

======================================================

"Alright Kari try your best." said David.

Kari looks around. She then shuts her eyes.

*How do I do this?*

Kari then snaps her eyes open and points off to the left. "That way. The Crystal of Reliability."

Everyone nods and they follow Kari. They soon stoped and gasps where Kari had taken them.

"The sea?" said Cody a bit confused.

Kari shakes her head. "It's..." She points over to a large factory by the sea. "Over there."

David looks over and smiles seeing Ken and Hikaru not to far away. *Ken is here to help us! And he has a friend with him.*

David waves to Ken. "Hey Ken!"

Ken and Hikaru look over at them. The other DigiDestined as well as their Digimon look over. Ken frowns a bit.

*What is David so happy about? He's the only one who seems to have forgiven me...*

Everyone, but David gives Ken a glare. Ken truns back to Hikaru and they start talking.

"I bet he's the one behind this." said Cody. "He's the one Legendmon said would be here to make trouble."

David frowns. "Hey give the guy a break. He said he was sorry and that he changed."

T.K. and Kari said nothing. They were'nt sure what to make of it. Yolei shakes her head.

"He'll have to prove it."

They then watched at Ken and Hikaru started heading to the factory.

"Hey." said Yolei. "Where's he going?"

They start heading to the factory.

======================================================

"Lets go." said Ken.

They head off to the factory. Ken opens the door and they all walk in.

"We better hurry before those other kids come." said Ken.

"Why?" asked Hikaru. "Are'nt they DigiDestineds too?"

Ken nods. "Yes but...Hikaru I did something wrong in the past and...I don't think they'll ever forgive me."

Hikaru frowns. "If theres no forgiveness in ones heart...their lost..."

Ken smiles a bit at Hikaru. Hikru smiles brightly at Ken. Whitelionmon glared at Ken. Wormmon looked at Whitelionmon wondering what her problem was. Hikaru soon stoped and closed her eyes. Ken and the Digimon stop and look at her.

"You feel something Hikaru?" asked Whitelionmon.

Hikaru nods. "Yes. This way."

Ken and The Digimon follow.

======================================================

"Lead the way Kari." said T.K. as he and everyone walked into the factory. What they did'nt know was something was following them....

_I think this was pretty boring. Hopefully I'll make the next one better. I will have more to come if I get reviews._


End file.
